Till Death Do Us Part
by GW Katrina
Summary: A sappy tale of Methos' and Richie's wedding set many years in the future.


'Till Death Do Us Part 'Till Death Do Us Part

Author:GW Katrina 

Betas:None. I'm the idiot who makes all the mistakes 

Rating:PG 

Warning:Implied Slash 

Pairing:M/R 

Archive:List archives. Anyone who wants it 

Feedback:Of course, silly people 

Disclaimer:Don't own them, wish I did 

Author's Note: End of story 

'Till Death Do Us Part 

GW Katrina 

"Oh man!" Richie smoothed non-existant wrinkles out of his suit as he paced back and forth. "I can't believe we're finally doing it." 

Snickering, Amanda patted his shoulder with one hand, while using the other to flip her dark braid over her shoulder. "Calm down or you'll make yourself sick. And Methos would gut me if that happened." Her impish grin grew into a true smile. "I'm happy for you. The pair of you would drive a saint to madness, but you make each other happy. And I don't want to see a grumpy Methos." 

Richie laughed. "A grouchy Methos is scary, but the way to stop his sulking....." The redhead got a dreamy look on his face. 

Amanda snickered again. "Stop that. You're due to marry him in less than a hour, and you're putting these naughty images in my head." Now her smile turned evil. "Well, I still have a hour to track him down and.." The look on Richie's face did it. The female Immortal doubled over laughing. Richie stared at her for a few seconds, then joined her, starting to relax at last. 

*** 

"Stop that!" Dark hands smacked at lighter, long fingered ones. Methos glared at his friend. 

"MacLeod, you smack my hands one more time, and I will personally demonstate some ancient tortures on you." The green-gold eyes were deadly serious before anxiety appeared once more. Duncan shook his head. "If you'd stop tugging your tie, I wouldn't slap your hands." Taking notice of the emotions in the ancient's eyes, Duncan smiled. "Relax Methos. You're getting ready to marry one of the best people in the world. Richie will be a story mate as you already know. So why are you worried?" 

Studing his friend, Methos pondered the question. Then he did something he rarely did. He told the full, unaltered truth to someone outside of Richie. "It's for real this time." Seeing the confusion on the Highlander's face, he tried to explain it further. "I've been married sixty-four times that I remember, but not ONE has been to an Immortal. Each time was to a human, a mortal, who I knew I would outlive. I loved them, yes, I cared deeply for them, yes, but I always's knew that every single on would die, while I continued to live." Methos paused. 

"And Richie's Immortal. That scares you, doesn't it? To be making a life long commentment to someone who can live as long as you can." Duncan stopped, then continued. "Methos, our live's may not have the same perils as a mortal, but there are dangers. Our lives can end just a quickly as that of our human friends. So enjoy it anyway you can. Save the world, or just sleep in a hammack with a loved one, because everything can changed in the blink of an eye. That's something I learned with Tessa." Duncan reached out and squeezed Methos' shoulder. "Don't be afraid to marry Richie because he's Immortal, embrace it as something that is part of him. All you're doing is taking the last several hundered years and binding them with words." 

Methos stared at MacLeod. Sometimes the most suprising things would come out of his mouth. 

Moving his hand, Duncan shut Methos' mouth. "You're attracting flies." Dark eyes meet green-gold. "I have learned a few things over my lifetime Methos. Don't be so suprise when I make use of them." 

*** 

Two Immortals stared at each other. The oldest and the youngest. Hands bound together by gold and silver ribbons. Around them, their family and friends gathered, some crying, all smiling. *** "Please state you vows." 

Methos looked deep into his love's eyes, and began. "My world was dark and old, nothing new or different to be found. Everthing was stale, until you came, bringing fresh air and light. The world became young again, seen though new eyes, your eyes. The color of the sky, bring joy to my dark would. Richie, from the day we meet, you have changed my world and for that I am glad. I love you for your happiness and your sorrow. I love you for your heart and soul. I love you because of who you are. You are uniquely Richie Ryan, and I love you. I am glad you have shared my hearth and fire, the spoils of my hunts and my love for you. Richie Ryan, I bind my soul to yours, from this day forward, so we are together to death and beyond, forever and a day, past the end of this world and the next. I bind my heart to you, and ask you to do the same." 

Methos placed the ring on Richie's finger, then kissed the palm of both hands. Lowering the younger Immortal's hands, he watched as Richie produced the twin to his ring and began his vows. 

"When I was young, the world was a very unsure and scary place to be. For many years I was not sure who I could trust. Those who I started to either died or turned away from me. Then I met you. I was unsure about what to do. You were a stranger, but somehow I bagan to depend on you. you were always there for me, even when I was trying to push you away. Then, on day, I realized that I not only depended on you, but I also loved you. When this first happened, I was terrified. I couldn't love you, that would mean I had to admit I trusted you. When I did tell you, you proved to me that my turst was well founded. You allowed me to set the pace, and I discovered a love that was well worth having. Methos, I ask you to share my home and heart, my family and my friends, my love and my soul. I bind my soul to yours from this day forward Methos, so we are together to death and beyond, forever and a day, past the end of this world and the next. I bind my heart to yours, and am glad you do the same." 

The ring was placed on Methos' finger, and his palms kissed. Their eyes locked, then the ceremony leader, wiping tears from her eyes, said the magic words. "I pronounce thee wed." 

As the two kissed, a light surrounded them. Every person in the area could feel the electricity. The Immortals recognized it as part of a Quickening, the Watchers were taking mental notes, and everyone else was just watching in amazement. 

The kiss finally ended. The newly married couple turned towards their guest and smiled. "Time to party," announced Richie. 

The End 

Author's Notes: This was an old story I wrote a long time ago for AC's birthday. It never got posted, and new fandom attacked me. While going through my notebooks, I found this story and the start of several others. I hope you like this story. GW Katrina thetemple.freeservers.com 

[Back to the Misc Page][1]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][2]

   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom3.html
   [2]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
